Railroad cars transport and sometimes store liquids, fluids, gaseous commodities, and any types of liquid materials which may be satisfactorily unloaded through a bottom outlet valve underneath a tank of the railroad cars. Bottom outlet valves are typically mounted at the bottom center line of the tank and are typically operated by turning a single stem of the bottom outlet valve, such that the stem is operated from one of the lateral sides of the tank.